guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ooze Pit
This dungeon is accessible from Grothmar Wardowns. The quest Watch it Jiggle from Seer Fiercereign (outside of Doomlore Shrine next to the devourer) is necessary to unlock the first door. The dungeon consists of one level, filled with mostly Ooze and several spawns of Incubi. Additionally, there are stone boulders circling certain paths near the boss key and boss area. The final chest rewards you with a random gold item,a Onyx Gemstone or a Diamond and Prismatic Gelatinous Material. Quests *Watch it Jiggle obtained from Seer Fiercereign in Dalada Uplands. Exits *North: Grothmar Wardowns NPCs *Collectors: ** 24 Thecos Bellyshaker *Various: ** 1 Beacon of Droknar Bestiary Monsters *Jellies: ** 20 Aggressive Ooze ** 24 Ancient Ooze ** 20 Earthbound Ooze ** 20 Shimmering Ooze ** 20 Ominous Ooze ** 24 Mutant Ooze ** 20 Volatile Ooze ** 24 Hulking Volatile Ooze ** 20 Ooze Devourer *Incubus: ** 20 Stormcloud Incubus Bosses *Jelly: ** 28 Gloop (Water Trident) ** 28 Prismatic Ooze (Elemental Attunement) Pets * 5 Albino Rat Rewards *Unique Items obtainable from the Prismatic Chest: ** Prismatic Rod ** Prismatic Focus ** Prismatic Staff Notes *The Ooze Pit is completable with heroes and henchman. *Though called Ooze Pit on the map, the Master Dungeon Guide refers to it as Ooze Den. *The boss key encounter is rather easy as you can pull them in small groups. *The boss encounter is much more difficult. There are three Prismatic Oozes which use heavy AoE elementalist spells and the monster skill Gelatinous Absorption which converts all damage into healing for a period of time (similar to Mark of Protection). When they die, they spawn up to ten additional Ooze, some of which are Hulking Volatile Ooze. **''Tip:'' The spawns from boss are NOT a group. Therefore after killing one of the Prismatic Ooze, break aggro with any Ooze and pull each individually at your own pace. *There is an area map just after the entrance. You can destroy the cracked wall using Unstable Gelatinous Material, which drops randomly from all Ooze. *Cleaning this dungeon should yield about 2,000 Deldrimor Title Track points. *There are virtually no corpses left behind after enemies are defeated; corpse exploitation skills and builds are rendered effectively useless. Tips *Use wards. You'll need them against groups consisting primarily of Earthbound Oozes which will close in and cast Shockwave. Ward Against Harm is especially useful against the bosses. *Take interrupts. They help against both the Volatile Ooze and Prismatic Ooze bosses. *Take spells that slow the enemy's movement. Deep Freeze is highly effective against Ooze mobs, allowing you to nuke them from a distance. *The Ritualist binding ritual Shelter is useful for mitigating the damage from Volatile Ooze explosions. *Take a group heal, such as Heal Party or Light of Deliverance. They help a lot, since there are many AoE attacks here. *Ranger tips: pull with burning arrow followed by Distracting shot, run repeat. Make sure your hencies are leashed out of range. You can kill the boss slimes 1 by 1. After a kill deal with the extra slim spawns with your group Category:Eye of the North Dungeons